


Summoning

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Demon Summoning, Gen, Haiba Lev is a failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev's first try at a summoning does not go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lore/Legend Bonus Round of 2016 SASO, but the prompt came from an earlier round: remember when the demon summoning went completely awry?

"Uh….guys?" Lev's voice drifted up from the basement. "I think maybe…you should come down…"

"No," Kenma said, hunching his shoulders but not looking up from the potion he was stirring. 

"Nekomata said he was your partner for the week~," Kuroo sing-songed. "He said you had to watch out for him."

"NO," Kenma repeated, stirring a little faster. 

"Guys!" Lev's voice continued, plaintive. "Aw, come on!"

"It's your own fault for leaving him alone during a summoning," Kuroo said. The steady thump of Kuroo re-shelving books had stopped, and when Kenma did look up just long enough to check, Kuroo was watching him, grinning. "You aren't a little bit curious? Seems like he summoned something, finally. All the lights even flickered."

"I didn't notice," Kenma lied, sniffing. "You're so curious, you can—"

"Not it!" Kuroo chanted, flattening his nose with a finger.

"That's not a thing!" Kenma snapped. 

"GUYS!" Lev's voice interrupted, definitely panicked this time. 

"Tell me you didn't let him craft the binding circle himself," Kuroo said. Kenma groaned in aggravation as he slid off the stool. As an afterthought, he flicked his fingers at the spoon, enchanting it to keep stirring on its own so he wouldn't be up half the night trying to fix an evenly mixed batch of Perception. Yaku would never let him hear the end of that. 

After stomping down a dozen circular stone steps, Kenma found Lev literally wringing his hands, plus an orange blur ricocheting off the walls. The only reason he wasn't knocking bottles and jars over left and right was because everything was already on the floor. Also on the floor was Lev's "binding" circle, the salt all black as if it'd been scorched. 

"What the actual fuck, Lev?" Kenma demanded. "I left you down here for _twenty minutes_ —"

"I'M SORRY," Lev wailed. "I was out of crushed willow so I just used half as much ground dittany, those are basically the same, right?"

"Only about sixteen times as powerful!" Kenma yelled. "Please tell me you at least infused it with something inert first?"

"I, um," Lev fiddled with a fold of his robe, "just kind of…sprinkled it on…"

"LEV," Kenma bellowed, making Lev wail again. "You were supposed to summon a minor fire spirit! What the fuck is that?!" Kenma flung an accusing hand to point at the pinball of orange.

It screeched to halt just in front of Kenma's finger and sniffed it. _Sniffed_ it.

"Hi!" it said. It was some kind of minor demon, probably, short, bright orange hair sticking out in all directions and golden eyes to match, plus horns that looked half-grown at best and a pair of wings that Kenma couldn't imagine lifting a bumblebee. "You smell good!"

"Lev, it's sniffing me," Kenma said, voice even and quiet and _furious_. 

"Don't eat Kenma!" Lev hollered, waving his hands in a shooing motion, which wouldn't have been effective against demons even if he weren't hiding behind Kenma. Kenma snapped at him to quit flailing his hands, which was probably part of how Lev had gotten into this mess. 

The demon just laughed. "I don't wanna eat him! He looks fun! Everything here looks fun!" It looked all around, at the chaos of the lab, which, by the way, Nekomata was going to blame all on Kenma, Kenma just knew it. "Hell kinda sucks because nobody ever wants to play. Captain's all like 'Your torturing sucks, Hinata! Practice harder!' I'm Hinata, by the way. Who're you guys?"

"I'm Lev!" Lev piped up, making Kenma slap a hand to his forehead. "That's Kenma! He's supposed to be training me!"

"DON'T TELL DEMONS YOUR NAME, YOU IDIOT!" Kenma elbowed Lev hard, making him wheeze. "Did you even go to basic summoning class?!"

"It's my first time!" Lev protested. 

"Wow, and you got a whole demon?" Hinata asked, still looking around in interest. The way his gaze was darting here and there was giving Kenma a headache. "You must be pretty great at it!"

"All right, that's it, I'm done," Kenma said, pushing up the sleeves of his robe. "You are in gigantic trouble, look at this mess! And _you_ are going right back where you—"

"Nonononono!" Hinata protested, scrambling backwards and tripping over his own tail, landing on his rear. "Aw, don't send me back yet! You guys seem so fun! Is it cause I made this mess, look, I'll fix it!" 

Hinata hopped up to his feet and clapped his hands one, two, three. Kenma's jaw dropped as all the bottles and jars flew back to their shelves, shards of glass melting back into whole containers, powders and tinctures all in their rightful order. 

"Wow, he even got the labels in alphabetical order!" Lev marveled, peering at the nearest shelf. 

"They weren't labeled before…" Kenma said weakly. 

"Oh man, can we keep him just a little?" Lev asked, eyes bright with excitement. "Maybe he can fix your cauldrons I melted yesterday!"

"My what?!" Kenma demanded. Hinata was laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach, still shouting about how great they were. 

An hour later, Kenma was back upstairs, pouring out his perfectly stirred thank you very much Perception into half-slug bottles and completely ignoring the ruckus that was going on in the basement. If at some point it stopped sounding like fun and more like screaming or flaying, Kenma might go check on Lev. Maybe. 

"Is that thing still down there?" Kuroo asked, sticking his head in the room. "What even was it? Shouldn't you get rid of it before Nekomata finds out?"

"It's a Hinata," Kenma answered calmly, smugly pleased at Kuroo's confused expression. "And I think we might keep him. Just for a bit. He's…something."

"Oh ho ho," Kuroo grinned, leaning over Kenma. Excited shouting echoed up the stairs. "Going soft, are we? Lev summon a sex demon or something? Go on, you can tell me."

"The only person who ever makes a sex demon appear is you," Kenma retorted. "And he doesn't come through a portal from hell, he takes a bullet train from Miyagi."

Kenma flushed carnation red as soon as the words were out of his mouth, because he hadn't meant to _say_ that, and Kuroo hooted with laughter and told him that's what he got for sampling his own potions.


End file.
